Nightmare Emperor Kiel
Backstory Hello, my name is Raymond... This is my first in making Fan-Made Units like this, so I hope we can be connected and have a mutual understanding if I got wronged or at least had an error in my Unit by helping me out instead insulting me. I should say that this Unit that I am creating right now is created or inspired by recent Halloween music that I listened in my favorite music store (can't say the name in the public especially on the internet, right?) and it got some beat in it that I like, like a malice or mischievous kinda thing, it puts you in the naughty mood. Anyway, I made this Unit to the recent Cost which is 58 (Alza Masta) and Erza's standard buffs, since he's LE Unit he will surpass Erza by far and Alza Masta for a bit. OE Kiel= Nightmare Emperor Kiel For 2 decades after that tragic incident, the ghost of angry Kiel turns to worst. Forgotten and finally decided by folks as a myth, he was left alone, in his old mansion. The investigation also did not find any clue about the mystery of the criminal's identity as the body that was found in that scene is only Kiel's body with no one else around him. Angered and forgotten, the embodiment of a hatred has become a part of him, leaving his madness and malice intention unleashed to the surface. Dead but still alive, that's the state he is in right now, he goes to people's dream and haunts them about his death, seeking justice for his tragic incident. As days to months and years, people were terrified about Kiel's appearances, people called him as the Nightmare Emperor, a befitting title for him as all that he has done till right now is terrorizing people. Although being haunted, one mystery was cracked by an anonymous detective, he was working this case once more to find out what's happened to Kiel's death and there's a record that someone's targeting him for certain artifact. After a little bit of his mystery lifted up, the terror was decreased, but not to the detective. He was haunted by Kiel's spirit, asking for his help and the detective was agreed to do it. Will the mystery of his death be solved? No one will ever know. |-|EX Skill Sphere= 7★ Tesla Family Crest Full Name of Kiel is Kiel Tesla. Tesla Family has been known to be a great respectable family with great charisma that was undefeated. For 41th Generation this family has been targeted by bandits and all, but all of it was defeated because Tesla Family is no mere merchant but an also great warrior for many generations too. This is the crest that was handed to Kiel when he's 17 years old, it's a symbol of his adulthood and the first time ever to be the youngest lord of this Tesla Generation. Status Booster Type: 50% Boost HP, Enormously Boost DEF for 2 turns when HP below 30% and Boost DEF relatives to remaining HP, Raise DEF Caps to 150.000 DEF & Negates Ignore DEF and Element Damage Weakness *400% Boost to DEF when HP below 30%, +1.2% Boost DEF per 1% HP Remaining; total 120% Boost DEF. |-|EX Skill Sphere= 7★ Grimm Reaper Rapier Unknown Rapier made from dark gold that has been passed by Tesla Family from one to another. It was held by Kiel as the last owner and little did know about this Rapier but it can be emitting red burning flame and incinerate them. According to one of the rumors, this actually not the true form of this Rapier as it can shape shifting to the will of the owner, and perhaps Tesla family imagining it as Rapier because Rapier is one of the most favorite weapons in Tesla generation. Special Type: 50% Boost HP, Enormously Boost ATK when HP below 30% for 2 turns and Boost ATK relatives to remaining HP, Raise ATK Caps to 150.000 ATK, Probable Ignore DEF & Add probable Enormous ATK and DEF reduction effects to all allies for 2 turn when damage dealt exceeded certain amounts. *400% Boost to ATK when HP below 30%, +1.2% Boost ATK per 1% HP Remaining; total 120% Boost ATK, 50% chance to Ignore DEF, 50% chance to 50% decrease ATK and DEF for 2 turns when damage dealt exceeded 600.000 (100.000/per unit). *''Note: No Friend helping will make the last buff can't be used'' Statistic Units: OE Kiel: Nightmare Emperor Kiel Stats OE Kiel: Nightmare Emperor Kiel Skills OE Kiel: Nightmare Emperor Kiel Leader Skill: Raging Phantom Emperor 150% Boost to ATK and DEF, 100% Boost to HP, Enormously Boost ATK and DEF relatives to remaining HP, Hugely Drain HP when attack, Add 25% Damage Reduction for 2 turns when damage taken exceeded certain amounts & Boost OD Gauge Fill Rates. *''+1.2% Boost to ATK and DEF per 1% HP remaining; total 120% Boost to ATK and DEF, 30% - 40% HP Drain, 25% damage reduction when damage taken exceeded 5.000, 30% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rates'' Extra Skill: Angered Spirit 150% Boost to DEF and Greatly Boost BB Gauge Fill rate when equipped Tesla Family Crest & 150% Boost to ATK and Enormously Boost OD Gauge Fill Rates when damage dealt exceeded a certain amount for 2 turns when equipped Grimm Reaper Rapier & Hugely Heal HP per turns when Tesla Family Crest and Grimm Reaper Rapier is equipped. *''50% Boost to BB Fill Rate, 300% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rates when damage dealt exceeded 10.000, 4000 - 5000 HP/turn + 12% REC'' Brave Burst: Curse of the Damned 35 powerful Fire attack on all foes (Boost damage with Considerably Probable cutting HP from all allies) and 15 powerful Fire attack on single foe, Enormously Boost ATK and DEF to self for 3 turns, Hugely Boost own ATK and DEF relatives to HP for 3 turns Hugely Boost own Max HP & Slightly Probable OD Gauge instantly. *''700% + 800% chance to cut 16% HP = 160% Damage/Unit, excluding self, 300% Boost to ATK And DEF for self, 40% Boost own ATK and DEF relatives to HP, 50% Boost own Max HP, 12% Boost to OD Gauge instantly'' Super Brave Burst: Scorching Violent Rage 45 powerful Fire attack on all foes (Boost damage with Hugely Probable cutting HP from all allies) and 20 powerful Fire attack on single foe, Hugely Raise own normal hits for 3 turns, Enormously Probable Evasion to self for 2 turns, Gradually Boost OD Gauge per turns for 3 turns & Additional Powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns. *''800% + 900% chance to cut 18% HP = 180% Damage/Unit, excluding self, Raise own +4 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal 100% extra damage), Boost own 50% chance to evade attack stackable, 600 OD Gauge per turns, 800% multiplier for turn's end damage'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Neverending Nightmare Dream 55 massive Fire attack on all foes (Boost Damage with Enormously Probable cutting HP from all allies), Enormously Boost own ATK and DEF for 5 turns, Enormously Boost OD Gauge instantly, Enormously Boost own raises normal hits for 4 turns, Enormously Probable Evasion to all allies for 2 turns & Enormously HP Drain for 3 turns. *''2000% + 3000% chance to cut 60% HP = 600% Damage/Unit, excluding self, 400% Boost to ATK and DEF for self, 50% Boost to OD Gauge instantly, Raise own +4 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal 200% extra damage), 50% chance to evade attack, 80% HP Drain'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Quotes OE Kiel: Nightmare Emperor Kiel Summon Quote: "Why I was... Forgotten?!!! I'll make you all remember me!!!" Fusion Quote: "More!!! I want more!!! Power to demand justice!!!" Evolution Quote: "You're all... are the one... who did this... to me!!!" Evolution Materials OE Kiel: Nightmare Emperor Kiel Evolves From: Ghost Phantom Kiel *Evolution Materials: Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Miracle Totem, Fire Totem, Fire Totem, Metal Mimic, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 5.000.000 Zel + 2.500.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A Trivia *All Healing's buff from other (exclude his ES) whether it was instant or not will be damaging him, it was due to the fact he's not alive anymore but a mere ghost. of Heal Buff + Current REC) + 50% = Heal Damage *He's supposed to be Dark Element, but since the theme is fire... I said "Okay then, I think it's still visible to look him in Fire Element... Malef is an unknown disgusting creature with no stomach whatsoever and he's still claimed to be Fire (IMO I think he suited to be Dark like mine too), so I think it's fine, I guess?"